Between Boundaries
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Meet 11 year old Sierra Marie Anderson, a young girl devoted to volcanology. She's afraid to tell her Dad Trevor about the visions that she's had about her Uncle Max. Can she cross the boundary line that's keeping her from telling him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. This is my first ever Journey To The Center Of The Earth story.**

**Cast: Brendan Fraser as Prof. Trevor Anderson, Josh Hutcherson as Sean Anderson and Anita Briem as Hannah Ásgiersson.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Journey To The Center Of The Earth. It belongs to New Line Cinema and Walden Media but, I do own my OCs.**_

In the year of 1997, a man went missing.

His name was Max. Maxwell Anderson.

He had a son named Sean Anderson, a wife named Liz Anderson and a brother named Trevor Anderson.

Maxwell Anderson was a true Verneian.

What that meant was that Max believed that Jule Verne's writings were actual fact.

He wanted to prove to Trevor and the world but, he knew that time was coming to a close for him when his escape back to the surface failed and, on top of that, the underground ocean inside the air pocket was turning into a big oven.

Max knew that he would have traded it all to watch Sean grow up into a brave and caring man.

Two years later, after Max went missing, Trevor Anderson and his wife Layla Monique Anderson had a daughter.

She was born on July 2, 1999 at 10:45 A.M.

They decided to name her Sierra.

Sierra Marie Anderson.

As the little girl grew up, she was having issues.

Not only medical suchlike her bladder defect but family issues as well.

Trevor and Layla both argued and have came to a decision.

They both decided to each take turns having custody of her.

Trevor was a professor so he knew exactly how to take care of Sierra.

Layla, however… Was a doctor though, yet she trusted Sierra to Trevor, who was generous to take his daughter in and continue giving the love and support that she needed.

Sierra was a cute and clever girl.

She had brown hair and blue eyes, just like her father.

Plus, on the bright side, she had both book sense and commonsense, meaning that she was very smart.

She never got to know her uncle Max.

She has heard her father Trevor and her cousin Sean talk about him but, she never got to meet him.

Sierra had always wondered where Uncle Max was and so far, no answers had turned up.

….

One night, as the young girl was sleeping, she tossed and turned.

In her dreams, she was falling into a portal that led straight to the center of the earth.

When she fell, she landed against some sort of tropical tree.

Max Anderson was on the beach of the underground ocean when he heard…

THUD!

It was coming from the forest.

He looked a lot like Sean except that he had curly orange-red hair.

When he got into the forest, he saw a young brown haired girl unconscious against a tree.

_This must be Trevor's daughter. I have always been there for him and now, I have to be there for his daughter. But, since I'm dead, I have no idea how to be there. Maybe within Trevor's and her spirit? _Max said to himself as he picked the girl up and carried her back to the cool, beach tent.

He placed her onto one of the beach chairs and began to wait for his niece to wake up.

…

Sierra slowly began to open her eyes.

She found herself in some sort of resort-like beach tent and as she was looking around, she saw Max.

"Hi. I'm Sierra. Sierra Marie Anderson, your niece." She said as she was introducing herself to the orange-red haired man.

Max chuckled.

"I know who you are, Sierra. I was there with Trevor, spiritually when you were born." He said as he sat down by her chair side.

Sierra smiled at her uncle.

"Yeah. Dad doesn't talk about you much…" She said as her voice began to trail off.

Max looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked as he placed his hand in hers and looked at her, with worried and concerned eyes.

"Uncle Max, I never got a chance to know you." Sierra began to say as she looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I know…" Max said as his eyes were tearing up.

"Now...I'm afraid that… That I'll…" Sierra said as she was hesitating and breaking.

Max continued holding the girl's hand and looking into her eyes.

"That you'll what, Sierra?" He said, concerned.

"That I'll lose my father since he's interested in what you was interested in, Uncle Max." Sierra said as tears were now dripping down from her eyes.

Max then wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww, Sierra. It's okay. You don't need to be afraid. Trevor has promised you that he would take care of you and never leave your sight." He said as his blue hazel eyes met her blue eyes, reassuringly.

Sierra began to smile and dry her tears.

She looked around.

"Where are we, Uncle Max?" Sierra asked as she saw an ocean and above the thin white clouds was some sort of Earth-like mountain, which looked like an upside down volcano.

"We are in a volcano, a thousand feet below the Earth's surface." Max said as he looked in the same direction that Sierra was looking.

Sierra nodded her head yes, silently in agreement.

"But, where on Earth are we, Uncle?" She asked, clarifying her question from before.

"Well… We are between Iceland and Italy…" Max said as he looked at her.

Sierra looked around, concerned.

"Does that mean that I'm trapped here and I'm not going to see my Dad again?!" She said as her anxiety began to flare up.

Max grabbed a hold of Sierra and held her close to him, just like Trevor would do whenever she had a really bad panic attack.

"Sierra, sweetheart… Right now, you are in a dreamlike state. When you wake up, you won't remember anything." He said as he looked at her.

Sierra began to yawn.

"Okay, sweetheart. I believe that's enough talking for one day." Max said as he began to help Sierra feel more comfortable.

Sierra began to lay back against the beach chair.

Her eyes were beginning to slowly close.

As her eyes were closed, she instantly shot back up, gasping for air.

…

Just as Max was about to go sit back down in his seat, he heard Sierra gasp for air.

He looked at her, concerned.

"What is it, sweetie?" Max said as he was now kneeling down beside her seat.

Sierra looked at him.

"Will we talk tomorrow, Uncle?" She asked, tired and about to slip.

"Yes. Of course we'll talk tomorrow, Sierra. It'll depend on whether or not your mind is active or if you can slip between two worlds…" Max said as Sierra was beginning to relax and fall asleep again.

"Love you, Uncle Max. Talk to you tomorrow." Sierra said as she was nodding off to sleep.

Max kissed her on the top of her head.

"Love you too, Sierra. Talk to you tomorrow." He said as he now watched the young girl disappear into thin air.

Max smiled.

He now knew that he could talk to Trevor's daughter anytime that he wanted to but, there was one thing that he was worried about.

_Would Sierra really tell Trevor about what she saw?_

**(My 100th story on Fanfiction and I'm really enjoying this movie with Brendan Fraser as Professor Trevor Anderson. He's awesome. Anyways, sorry for the late update and please stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Now…

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in New York.

The sun's light was silently creeping into a young girl's bedroom.

Sierra's bedroom, to be exact.

She was silently resting when she began to feel the intense heat of the sun.

Sierra yawned and began to rub her eyes.

After she rubbed her eyes, she looked at her digital alarm clock that was on her nightstand.

The red digital letters and numbers read **9:24 A.M.**

She then looked over at her desk that had a stack of volcanology research on it.

Sierra couldn't have been more than proud of the volcano diagram that she drew on her own.

It was very detailed and very authentic.

_Okay. So...This place right here is a giant air pocket, which is surrounded by lava. The magma that also surrounds it turns the place into a big oven. Though… This still bothers me. What happened to Uncle Max? How come he didn't tell me last night about what happened to him? _Sierra said to herself as she looked up from the breathtaking piece of art that she had managed to draw.

She then looked towards the hallway.

All was silent.

Just as she was about to head towards the hallway, the blinds began to slide all-of-a-sudden, on their own and, now, sunlight began pouring in.

It now had gotten a hold of Sierra, grabbing her hands and her legs.

The heat was getting really intense as the thick ray bands of sunlight was wrapping around the young girl.

She cried out, in pain.

….

Trevor was in the living room, sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee when he began to hear the agonizing cries and screams of his daughter, Sierra.

He hated to see his daughter so sad and hurt.

He knew he would do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe and happy.

Right now, she needed to be safe.

He placed his coffee cup down on the table and began to run up the stairs, into the hallway.

He followed the cries and screams until he got to the doorway.

When he got to the doorway, he saw her arms and legs being held down by rope rays of sunlight.

Sierra looked at him, with a broken look on her face.

"Sierra? Sierra?! SIERRA!" Trevor said as a wave of concern was now running through him.

He ran in and grabbed a hold of the sunlight by its ropey rays and began to jerk it, causing Sierra to fall down flat onto the floor.

The sunlight began to get loose and spaghetti stringy again.

….

Just after Trevor watched the sunlight return to its normal and original form, he turned towards Sierra, who was on the floor.

He kneeled down to her.

"Sierra… Sierra? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did. Can you forgive me, sweet pea?" Trevor said, hoping that Sierra would respond.

Sierra opened her eyes, slowly and looked up at her father.

Trevor smiled at her.

He checked her over for injuries.

All he could see was bruises.

"Hi, Daddy." Sierra said as she was beginning to get up.

"Hi, sweet pea. You alright?" Trevor said as he began to gently help her up.

Just as Sierra was about to answer, she began to feel a sharp pain coming from her head.

It felt like a headache and she knew that Uncle Max was wanting to talk to her but, now wasn't the time.

This was the time to be talking and having fun with her father.

Trevor looked at her, concerned.

"Sweet pea, you alright? I'm okay." He said as he looked at her.

Sierra shook off the headache feeling and looked at Trevor.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Daddy… I'm okay." She said as she looked at him and smiled.

The two walked hand in hand downstairs, into the living room.

Trevor placed her gently on the couch, being careful not to touch Sierra's sore spots.

"So, sweet pea… What do you want for breakfast? Maybe some pancakes? Bacon? Cereal?" He said as he kept his eyes on her.

Sierra looked at him.

"Blueberry muffins." She said, nodding her head yes, in affirmation.

Trevor smiled at her.

"Okay, sweet pea but, are you sure that you'll be okay here by yourself? Last night, I heard you talking in your sleep." He said, concerned as he was about to go towards the kitchen.

Sierra nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be okay right here." She said as she took one final glance at him before he went into the kitchen.

After Trevor left for the kitchen, Sierra laid back against the couch and passed out.

….

The young girl began to awaken on the underground ocean beach, inside a makeshift beach tent, on a beach chair.

Max was reading some sort of _**National Geographic **_magazine when he looked over and saw that Sierra was up.

"Welcome back, Sierra. Hope you had a good night's rest." He said as the young girl yawned and began to rub her tired eyes.

"Thank you, Uncle Max and yes...I did have a really great night's rest." She said as she looked at him and smiled.

Max smiled back at her.

He never got a chance to get to know her but now, he knew how to find a way to communicate to her, spiritually.

"So...How's your father doing?" Max said as a cup appeared magically and he was now pouring a citric drink into it.

The drink itself was very sweet.

Plus, it was orange-yellow.

Sierra smiled at the thought of her father Trevor.

"He's doing okay. I'll make sure that he knows that you asked about him." She said, with a sympathetic look on her face.

She could tell that her uncle missed her father but, right now, she couldn't tell Trevor what she was witnessing.

She was bound by her Uncle Max's word, swearing that she would never tell anyone.

Sierra then took a look at the drink that Max was pouring into another cup.

"Hey, Uncle Max. What is that drink?" She asked, curiously with intrigue.

Max looked at the orange-yellow fizzy, bubbly drink that was in the aquamarine cup.

He then looked back at her.

"So glad that you asked, my dear sweet Sierra. This is a very unique drink, made in the time of the Volcano Sisters. This helped them contain their energy." Max said as he gave the cup to her.

Sierra then began to take a sip of it.

It was just like an orange soda except that it had a little bit of a twang to it.

"Mmhm. This is really good, Uncle Max." She said after she took a drink of it.

Max chuckled.

"Very powerful, isn't it?" He said as Sierra gave the empty cup back to him.

Sierra looked at him and nodded her head yes.

"Thought so. Just wait til' it does something to you in an hour." Max said as he looked at her.

Just as Sierra was about to say something, she could feel seismic activity happening around her but, it wasn't just seismic activity…

It was the approaching footsteps of Trevor returning back.

Sierra looked at Max, overwhelmed.

"I...I gotta go." She said as she began to lay back against the chair.

Max looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, sweetie and I'll be right here, waiting for you to come back." He said as he watched her get comfortable.

Sierra began to close her eyes and relax.

Just when she did that, the same thing that happened last night happened again and Sierra disappeared into some sort of white light, which was sending her back up to the surface.

**(So...Sierra doesn't seem to remember what happened last night. Except for the fact that she was talking with her dead Uncle Max, whom is now setting up something for her. Jean Michel Pare as Max Anderson. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sierra was now waking up to the sound of Trevor's footsteps.

She stretched out and yawned.

It was so good to be back on the surface, spending time with the father that she loved the most.

After she stretched, she began to feel a hot bubbling sensation in her throat.

_What is going on? Why do I feel so hot? Did I drink anything last night that made this set off? What should I do? Should I go to a doctor? Should I tell Dad? Wait… NO! I can't. I swore to Uncle Max that I wouldn't tell Dad. What am I to do?!... _Sierra said to herself as she was looking around the room, frantically.

Trevor came walking into the living room, with a plate of blueberry muffins and a cup of orange juice.

When he entered the living room, he saw Sierra breathing in and out, loudly and frantically.

"SIERRA!" He said, worried as he placed the plate and cup onto the table and went over to her side.

Sierra looked at him.

"Daddy, please help me…" She said as she was trying to think the burning sensation in her throat away.

Trevor placed a hand on her cheek and began to stroke it, gently.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" He asked, with a sympathetic look on his face.

He was really wanting to help her.

"It's this burning feeling in my throat. I'm not sure where it's coming from, Daddy." Sierra said as she was pointing at her throat and looking at her father, concerned.

Trevor began to think.

_So...Something is wrong with my daughter's throat...but...What can it be? I know that we had Hibachi last night. It's time to investigate further into this problem. _He said to himself as he kept his eyes on Sierra.

He didn't want nothing to happen to her.

"Sierra, do you remember what we had for dinner last night?" Trevor asked as he looked at her.

Sierra began to think and she suddenly remembered.

"Yes. We had some sort of hibachi. Why?" She said as she looked at him, with intrigue as she was still trying to keep her mind off of the excruciating heat that was slowly beginning to emerge.

"Well… You said that you felt a burning sensation in your throat, sweet pea. Did you eat anything spicy last night from dinner?" Trevor said as he looked at her, concerned.

Sierra began to think of what kind of hibachi food that she had from dinner last night.

"Well… I tried eating squid last night, along with some coconut chicken, sesame chicken and chow mein…" She said as she was listing what she ate last night.

Trevor nodded his head yes, in understanding, taking in what Sierra was telling him.

_Well… None of those foods have a really hot spice to them. Maybe I should monitor her, in case it gets worse. _He said to himself as Sierra was beginning to pick up the plate and the cup.

Sierra began to slowly eat the two blueberry muffins.

As she was eating, she could feel the burning sensation subside.

After she ate both blueberry muffins, she then began to go for the orange juice.

The orange juice had a lot of citric acid in it so now, Sierra began to wonder…

_What's going to happen when I drink this?_

Trevor looked at her, concerned.

"Sierra, are you sure that you're alright?" He asked as he grabbed the empty plate.

Sierra looked at him.

"Of course I am, Daddy. Why wouldn't I be?" She said as she began to lift the cup to her mouth.

Trevor smiled at her.

Sierra smiled back at him and began to drink the juice.

…..

Just as Sierra was drinking the orange juice, she began to feel the burning sensation again.

Though, this time, it was a whole lot worse.

It felt as if something was bubbling in her mouth, causing her whole mouth to be on fire.

Something was about to come out and whatever it was, it was bad news for the young girl.

Trevor was on the couch, looking at an old notebook when he began to notice the expression on his daughter's face change.

That made him worry.

"Sweet pea, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned as he placed his hand on hers.

Sierra looked at him and just as she was about to say something, she began to start gagging.

"Sierra, please tell me what's wrong." Trevor said as he placed his arm around her.

Sierra looked around the room.

"Daddy, where's the bathroom?" She asked, in an urgent and concerned voice.

"Upstairs… Next door to your room, sweet pea. Why?" Trevor said, now more concerned for her.

Something was going on and whatever it was, he wasn't going to be told about it.

He had a right to be worried and concerned for Sierra…

He had a right to help Sierra in any way that he can.

Plus, he had a right to know what was going on.

Right now, the heat was getting to Sierra and she was about to blow.

She got up from where she was sitting at on the couch, next to her father and she began to walk over to where the staircase was.

Trevor looked at her, concerned.

"Sierra, sweet pea...Do you… Do you need me to take you to a doctor?" He said as he was about to get up from where he was sitting at and go over to her.

Just as Sierra was about to respond, the bubble in her mouth was getting bigger and bigger.

She held up a finger, which meant 'hold on a minute' and then, she began to run upstairs and into the bathroom, which was right next door to her bedroom.

When Sierra got into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, turned on the bathroom light and ran over to the toilet.

She couldn't wait much longer.

If she couldn't make it, then that meant that whatever is bubbling and making the young girl gag, it would be coming earlier than sooner.

**(So...Sierra wakes up to something bubbling and fuming in her mouth. All Trevor wants to do is help her but, he can't unless Sierra tells him. But, why can't she? Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. Chapter 4

After Sierra was done throwing up, she was just about to flush when she began to look at what she fumigated from her mouth.

It looked like some sort of molten stuff that came from the Earth's mantle.

Sierra gasped.

_What in inferno did I throw up? This… This can't be happening! Magma… Lava...Is this even possible? Am I… Am I some sort of… Volcano? What am I going to do? Should I tell Dad? I have a bad feeling that Uncle Max is trying to...No! Dad should find out on his own what's going on with me. How am I supposed to get this… Wait a second… It's cooling down and hardening up, just like an...Igneous rock! Now I have to get this rock out of here. It'll stop the toilet up, if I don't… _She said to herself as she looked around and saw a mini butterfly net, along with some latex gloves.

_This is perfect. Now...All I have to do is get the rock out with this net. _Sierra said to herself as she was putting on the rubber latex gloves and using the butterfly net, like a pooper scooper to fish the igneous rock out.

Meanwhile…

Trevor was watching the stairs intently, hoping that his little girl was alright.

Knowing that it was taking her long, he placed the notebook down on the coffee table, got up from where he was sitting at and began to go upstairs, towards the bathroom.

…..

Sierra had gotten the hardened rock out of the toilet and was about to place it on a paper towel and wrap it up when she heard three knocks at the door.

"Sweet pea, are you alright? Is there something wrong?..."

It was her father, Trevor.

She didn't want him knowing what was going on.

So...She had to… Lie.

"Y-Yeah, Dad. E-Ev-Everything's… Al-alright." Sierra said as she looked around the room, frantically.

Trevor could tell that something was wrong with the young girl and what he wanted to do was go in there, hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Sweet pea, you've been in there for more than fifteen minutes now." He said as he began to jiggle the doorknob, which on the inside of the bathroom door was locked.

He couldn't open it.

"I know, Dad." Sierra said, a little bit annoyed.

She was worried that she was going to get caught.

"You know that I worry about you a lot since you have a bladder defect, right, Sweet pea?" Trevor said as he was leaning into the door.

Sierra was now wrapping the rock up with a paper towel.

"I know, Dad." She said as she looked from the now wrapped rock to the door.

She was beginning to feel guilty.

Sierra never liked to keep secrets from her father.

She was always up front with him, telling him straight up what was wrong.

But, now...She feels as if she'll never get to tell him because of what's holding her back.

Max…

"Sweet pea, please come out. Whatever is wrong...We can work it out. Together!" Trevor said as he was speaking encouragements through the silence.

Sierra had tears in her eyes as her trembling hands were reaching out and turning the doorknob.

Plus, unlocking it.

Trevor took a few steps back and watched as the door opened, slowly.

He saw Sierra coming out.

Sierra looked at him and ran to him, with her arms open.

Trevor brought her into the comforting embrace and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Daddy, what am I becoming? I'm sorry for hiding this from you for so long. I was so scared to tell you. I…" Sierra began to say as she was now speaking fast.

Trevor placed his hand on her cheek, which was beginning to warm up.

"It's okay, sweet pea. Just know that I will always accept you and love you for who you are...and I will follow you every step of the way. I promise." He said as Sierra was looking at him, with melancholic eyes.

Trevor began to feel Sierra's cheek warm up.

This got him to worry.

"Sweet pea, are you sure that you're okay?" He asked her as they were going back downstairs together, into the living room.

Sierra looked away from him for a little bit.

When she looked away from him, she saw white light flashing before her very eyes.

Twice.

Between each flash of white light, Sierra could see someone coming towards her.

It was...Max.

_What does he want now? I'm trying to cool down but why do I keep heating up? This is all so new to me. _She said to herself as she began to see into the light.

Max was reaching his arms out to her, as in an attempt to grab her.

His face began to show, as did his orange-red curly hair and hazel blue eyes.

It looked like he was going to scare her.

Sierra cried out, hoping that Trevor would hear her.

…..

When they got to the living room, just before Trevor sat Sierra down, he could hear a cry escape from her mouth.

_My poor little girl. There's got to be something that I could do to help her. I gave her a reassuring hug a while ago to help her calm down. She seems so… Warm. Maybe I could take her temperature. It could be the cause to this. _He said to himself as Sierra was breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, sweet pea?" Trevor said as he looked at her.

Sierra looked at him, nervously.

"Y-Yes? Y-Yes, D-Daddy?" She said as her arms were beginning to shake.

When she was shaking, the house also began to shake a little bit.

Trevor began to notice it.

He then looked back at Sierra.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer so that I can check your temperature. I'll be right back, Sierra. Okay?" He said as he placed his hand on top of hers, in reassurance to help her calm down.

Sierra shook her head yes.

"Oh-Okay, D-Daddy." She said as she was steadily still shaking.

Trevor then began to go upstairs and into the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

As Trevor was in the bathroom, Sierra was sitting on the couch when, all of a sudden, a bright light began to take over and she was now back on the beach.

Max was in his chair, writing in his journal when he saw Sierra appear right in front of him.

He smiled and placed his journal down on the round wooden table that was right beside his chair.

"Sierra, so glad that you're here. We have a lot to catch up on from the past few hours." He said as he got up from his chair and now, the two were standing face to face with each other.

Max then gave her a hug.

"As if. It hasn't even been that long." Sierra said, with a grumpy attitude.

Max chuckled.

"I see that the drink is already taking its effects on you." He said as the two began to sat down in the beach chairs.

"Yeah…and it isn't going to go away, is it, Uncle Max?" Sierra said as she was beginning to fan herself.

"Nope. You see, Sierra… When you drunk that drink, you made a promise to contain the volcanic power of the guardian of the volcano that once controlled Sneffels and Mount Osupeus both at the same time. Once that volcanic power is given away, there is no returning it back. Do you understand, sweetheart?" Max said as he was giving an explanation.

Sierra sighed, knowing that she was going to be enduring a whole lot more.

"Yes, Uncle Max. I understand…" She said as she rolled her eyes.

Max chuckled.

"So...Does Trevor know what's going on?" He asked, intrigued and mischievous.

Sierra smiled at him and chuckled.

"Nope. He doesn't know what's going on but, sooner or later, he will know because he will be seeing the volcanic side of me!" She said as her eyes flashed three different colors.

Orange, yellow and red.

Max's hazel blue eyes went wide.

He was surprised yet shocked.

Just as he was about to speak, they began to hear something off in the distance.

It was the same sound that they have heard before.

The sound of footsteps…

Trevor was on his way back down.

Sierra's eyes had returned to their normal blue color.

She then looked back at Max.

"S-Sorry, U-Uncle M-Max." Sierra said, hesitating as her shaky hand reached out to his.

Max blinked his eyes and looked at the young girl that was holding out her shaky hand to him.

He placed his hand on top of hers, in reassurance.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I know that you have to go and I promise that we will talk later." He said as he began to watch a white light come down and surround Sierra.

Through the light, the young girl was smiling back at him.

Then, the light flashed twice and Sierra disappeared.

After the white light disappeared, along with Sierra, Max now had a mischievous smile on his face.

_The plan is working. Pretty soon, Master… She will be working for us. Just give it some time. _He said to himself as he looked into the woods and saw an albino white T-Rex with red glowing eyes.

**(A whole lot more is going on and now, Sierra is trying to figure out what's happening to her. Max, on the other hand is hiding something from the young girl and, with every chance he gets, he's dragging Sierra out of reality so that he can spend time with her. But, there's something more going on here. Stay tuned for chapter five.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Trevor came back downstairs, into the living room, with the thermometer in his hand.

When he got back into the living room, he saw Sierra cuddling with the pillow.

Sierra looked at him and began to sit up on the couch.

"Hey, sweet pea...Can you hand me that journal right there on the coffee table?" Trevor said as he was now sitting right beside her.

Sierra saw the brown journal that was on the coffee table.

She picked it up.

"Is this it, Daddy?" Sierra said as she was now handing the journal to him, shaking nervously.

Trevor reached his hand out as she was giving the notebook to him.

He took it, with gentle gratitude.

He opened the notebook to a clean page and got a pen ready to write.

"Okay, sweet pea… Open your mouth. I'm going to put this thermometer in." Trevor said as Sierra silently opened her mouth and he placed the thermometer in.

He pressed the button and the thermometer began to start recording the young girl's temperature.

The scientist watched in concern as his daughter's temperature was beginning to rise, insignificantly.

…..

_100.2 degrees._

The thermometer beeped three times.

Trevor took the thermometer out of Sierra's mouth.

"Very good, sweet pea." He said, praising her for being calm the whole entire time.

He now turned to look at the thermometer.

_100.2. A human's body temperature can't go above 105 degrees. Still raises the question as to when I came back into the living room, why was Sierra cuddling with a pillow? Was she trying to find a cool spot to help her cool down? Maybe… Though… Why do the bad things happen to Sierra and not me? (*sighs*) Guess I'll never know. Sierra has been so hesitant lately. Is it something she isn't telling me? Is she… Afraid of me? Is she afraid that I'll get mad at her and not believe her? I would never do that. She is my baby girl and I'm going to keep that promise that I made to Layla. I am going to take care of her and always be by her side. _Trevor said to himself as he wrote down the temperature and the date, which is April 19th.

He then looked back at Sierra.

"Sweet pea, you're burning up. Perhaps I should stay at home today and take care of you." Trevor said as he sat back down beside her on the couch.

"But, D-Daddy… You have a class to teach today…" Sierra said, remembering that Trevor had several weekday classes and one weekend class to teach.

Trevor smiled at his clever little girl.

"I'll tell you what, sweet pea… You and your friends can go to the museum today and do research on what you need to do it on while I'm at the university, teaching the students. Once you're done, you girls can either come back here and wait for me or y'all can head over to the university and go to my classroom. How does that sound?" He said as he gave Sierra some options.

Sierra looked at him, a little bit confused.

"Sure. My friends and I will go to the museum, do some research and then, after that, come to the university but, I still have one question…" She said, deciding the best plan for her and her friends to follow.

Trevor looked at her, in question.

"What is it, sweet pea?" He said, in response.

"How are we going to get in contact with my two friends?" Sierra said, curious but concerned.

She was worried that her friends ditched her for someone else or that they forgot about her.

Trevor chuckled and looked in the direction of the telephone that was near his lounge chair, on a wooden table.

"Don't worry, sweet pea. I have their numbers written down in a little black book, near the phone. Now...You go to the kitchen and get cooled down with some ice water. After that, you can go upstairs and get dressed while I call your friends. Is that okay, sweet pea?" He said as he looked back at her, with a smile.

Sierra looked at him and smiled.

"That sounds great, Daddy and thanks for being concerned about me." She said as she got up off of the couch and about to head into the kitchen.

Trevor looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, sweet pea. Anything for you." He said as he watched her go into the kitchen.

Just after Sierra went into the kitchen, Trevor opened the little black book up, unhooked the phone and began to call the two numbers.

….

Thirty minutes later…

Sierra came downstairs, wearing a gray t-shirt, skinny black jeans and her gray and black tennis shoes.

She was beginning to feel so much better.

When she got into the living room, she saw that Trevor was sitting in his chair, near the phone.

He looked over and saw his little girl, dressed up in comfortable clothing.

"Hey, sweet pea. Welcome back." Trevor said as he got up and walked over to where Sierra was standing.

Sierra blushed red.

"Aww. Thanks, Daddy." She said as the two were now embracing each other, in a family hug.

He looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, sweet pea." Trevor said as the two were hugging each other.

As they were hugging, the doorbell began to ring.

Twice.

Trevor pulled out of the hug.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Sierra said, worried.

Trevor smiled at his little girl.

"No, sweet pea. You didn't do nothing wrong. Someone's here. I'll be right back. Okay?" He said as he was about to head over to the door.

Sierra smiled and nodded her head yes.

Trevor began to walk over to the door.

Sierra was standing right behind him.

_Why is Daddy hiding things from me? Who is at the door? Is it my friends? I hope so. _She said to herself as she crossed her arms and stood there, peeking her head out from behind her father.

Sierra hoped and prayed.

**(So...Trevor is finding out piece by piece about what is going on with his little girl, Sierra. He now found out that her temperature is rising quickly. Now, he's doing his best to help her cool down. Sierra is now excited about today's plan. Her and her friends are going to go to the museum, do some research and then head to the university and meet up with Trevor in his classroom. Though, now...Someone's at the door and Sierra is praying. Stay tuned for chapter six.)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Trevor opened the door, he saw two girls.

One had orange-red hair while the other one had brown-blonde hair.

Both of them had blue eyes.

The one that had brown-blonde hair had glasses while the one with orange-red hair did not.

"Are you girls Sierra's friends?" Trevor said as he looked at the two, in question.

Both of the girls looked at each other and then looked back at the man.

"Yes. I'm Katherine and this is Laney. We're Sierra's friends." The brown-blonde haired girl said as she introduced herself and the orange-red haired girl to Sierra's father.

Trevor smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine and Laney." He said as he was now shaking hands with them.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other before they looked back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Anderson." Both of the girls said together, at the same time.

Sierra began to walk back over to the couch.

Trevor then looked away from the girls for a moment and looked at the place where Sierra was standing at.

It was empty.

_She's probably trying to cool herself down again… _He said to himself as he turned back to face the two girls.

"Come on in." Trevor said, with courtesy as he let the two pass through.

When Katherine and Laney came in, they saw a young girl sitting on the couch.

"Sierra!" They both said, excitedly.

Sierra looked up from where she was sitting and she saw her two best friends.

"Katherine! Laney!" She said as she instantly got up and ran over to them.

Trevor smiled and watched as Sierra hugged her best friends, being gentle not to scorch them.

…

After a while, the three began to get out of the embrace.

"So, girls… Are y'all ready to go to the museum and do some special work?" Sierra asked, taking the lead.

"Ready whenever you are, Sierra." Katherine said as she looked at her.

"Yep." Laney said, in agreement.

Sierra then looked at Trevor, worried.

Trevor noticed the worried look on her face.

"What is it, sweet pea? Did you forget something important upstairs?" He asked, in a whispering voice.

Sierra looked at him and nodded her head yes.

She then looked at Katherine and Laney.

"Girls, I forgot a very important file upstairs. I'll go get it. Be right back." Sierra said as she looked from Katherine and Laney towards the staircase.

"Go ahead, Sierra." Katherine said, with a smile as she looked at Laney.

"We're not going to stop you." Laney said as she also smiled.

Sierra chuckled and went straight upstairs, to her bedroom.

…

A few minutes later, Sierra came down with two peach colored folders that had evenly counted papers in them.

One was labeled volcanology while the other one was labeled volcano sisters.

Sierra looked at her friends and her father.

"I'm back, girls. Are y'all ready to go to the museum?" She said as she looked at Katherine and Laney.

"Yep. Are you ready, Laney?" Katherine said as she looked from Sierra to the orange-red haired girl.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be." Laney said as she looked at Katherine and smiled.

Katherine smiled back and then looked at Trevor.

"Mr. Anderson, after we get done at the museum, do we come back here?" She asked, with wonder.

Just as Trevor was about to speak, Sierra raised her hand.

"Go ahead, sweet pea." He said as he looked at her.

Katherine and Laney looked at her.

"So, what's the plan, Captain Sierra of the U.S.S Volcanic?" Laney asked, giving Sierra a title.

"Dad told me that once we get done at the museum, we are to report back to the university and then, we go to his classroom. That's the plan, my dear comrades." Sierra said, taking affirmative command.

"Well then…" Katherine began to say.

"Shall we be going?" Laney said, finishing Katherine's sentence.

Sierra nodded her head yes and the group began to leave.

Once Katherine and Laney were outside, Sierra looked back at Trevor.

Trevor hugged her.

"Be careful, sweet pea." He said as she looked up at him, in the embrace.

"I will, Dad. Have fun." Sierra said as the two now stopped hugging.

Trevor smiled at her.

"Okay, sweet pea. Have fun." He said as Sierra was now heading out the front door.

After they left, Trevor went upstairs to get ready to go to the university.

…

Sierra, Katherine and Laney were walking to the museum of Earth science downtown and as they were walking, Sierra began to feel a very strong impulse.

She clutched onto her head and was now a bit behind Katherine and Laney.

_Goddang it. Not again… What does Uncle Max want with me this time? Can't he see that I don't want to be bothered right now? Grr...Don't start getting heated up, Sierra. There must be something that you can do. But...what? I know! Ignore him for the time being. _Sierra said to herself as she began to shake the thought of talking with Uncle Max right now off.

Katherine and Laney were now waiting at the Earth science museum doors for Sierra.

"So, girls… Are y'all ready to go in?" Sierra asked as she looked at them.

"Yep." Katherine said as she was now looking at Laney.

"Most definitely." Laney said as the three were now beginning to go into the museum.

…..

Trevor was wearing a blue and white striped plaid long sleeved shirt, a brown-red striped tie, beige pants and brown shoes.

After he got through brushing his teeth, he was about to leave the bathroom when he began to see something that was wrapped up in a brown paper towel.

_What is this? _Trevor asked himself as he began to pick up the wrapped up item that was still in the brown paper towel.

He then began to unwrap it.

When he unwrapped it, he saw a hard black rock.

_Amazing. The temperature of this rock is to cooling right now. I can't believe that someone sent me a sample of a volcanic rock but, who?...Hmm...someone who loves volcanology and loves to go discover what's in the backyard..._Trevor said to himself as he now was beginning to carry the rock in the paper towel downstairs, into the living room.

He found a ziplock bag to put the volcanic rock into and just as he was about to put the ziplock bag that had the rock in it into his brown school bag, he saw flashbacks of a young girl who loved doing volcanology stuff.

_Sierra…_

**(So...Trevor gets to meet Katherine and Laney, Sierra's friends and now, the three are going to the museum. Just after they leave, Trevor decides to get ready for class. He finds something wrapped up in a brown paper towel and when he unwraps it, he makes a scientific discovery. Please stay tuned for chapter seven.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sierra, Katherine and Laney were astounded when they walked into the museum of Earth science.

It was huge.

It had exhibits that were from the astronomy department.

There were also some exhibits from paleontology, suchlike the dinosaur skeleton of an albino white T-Rex, fossilized tree sap and even a skeleton of the tiny glowing birds called archaeopteryx.

Those birds were from the Jurassic period.

As they were looking around, Sierra began to feel a tugging, painful sensation to her head.

She began to drop down onto her knees.

_Uncle Max, please just let me be. If you have something important to tell me, then you can tell me later because right now, my friends and I have to do some very important research. _Sierra said to herself as she was now slowly looking up at her friends.

Katherine and Laney looked back from their interest in the glowing birds and the touchable fossilized tree sap.

When they looked back, they saw Sierra on her knees, clutching onto her head.

"SIERRA!" Katherine and Laney said, together as they ran over to her.

"Girls…" Sierra said as she was slowly getting up.

Katherine was now on one side and Laney was on the other side.

"Sierra, maybe we should take you back to Mr. Anderson." Katherine said, concerned for Sierra's health.

"Yeah." Laney said, in agreement as they were helping Sierra stand.

As the young girl was about to speak, she began to feel the pain subside.

She sighed in relief.

"Alright, girls. I think I'm good." Sierra said as she was now beginning to stand on her own, miraculously.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other, concerned before they looked back at Sierra.

"Are you sure, Sierra?" Katherine asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Sierra…Because, earlier, you looked as if you were about to drop." Laney said, with a suspicious look on her face.

Sierra began to feel a surge of energy.

She smiled.

"Yep! I'm fine!" Sierra said, with joy.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other.

"Eh. We'll take it!" They said, together in a low voice.

They then looked back at Sierra and all three of them were now looking around, together.

…..

A young boy was over by the skeleton of the albino white T-Rex, writing something in his journal when he spotted Sierra over by the huge volcano.

He had brown hair that was short in a bob and he also had blue eyes.

He had a very white smile.

Plus, he looked as if he was a crossover between Clark Kent and Reed Richards.

His name was Darien Marcus Lidenbrock.

_Hmm. She seems nice. Maybe I should go over to her and introduce myself. There's something very special about her. Well…Here I go. _Darien said to himself as he looked up from his notes and began to walk over to where Sierra and her friends were standing at, in front of a huge volcano.

…..

Katherine turned around and saw a young boy looking at her.

"Can we help you?" She said as Laney turned back around and saw the young boy as well.

The boy looked at Sierra just when she turned around.

Sierra looked at him and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Sierra, daughter of a volcanologist and the six time great granddaughter of someone who got out and told Verne about what he saw thousands of miles beneath the crust of the Earth…and you?" She said as she looked at the young boy, with intrigue as she was holding her hand out to him.

He looked at her, with surprise.

"You…You know my six time great uncle?" Darien said as he looked at her.

"Yep. In fact…I'm his six time great granddaughter." Sierra said as she looked at him and smiled.

Darien looked back at her and smiled.

"Aww." Katherine and Laney said together, with lovingly looks on their faces.

Darien and Sierra looked at them.

"I'm sorry that we ruined the moment for you, Sierra." Laney said, hesitantly.

"Yep. It was just so cute to see you two together." Katherine said, agreeing with her.

Sierra smiled at them.

"It's okay, girls." She said, forgiving them.

"We all make mistakes sometimes but, we learn from them and that's what makes us stronger." Darien said, in addition to what Sierra stated.

"Yep." Katherine said as she looked at Laney.

"You're right." Laney said as they all smiled at each other.

Darien then looked at Sierra.

"So…What brought you all here today?" He asked as he looked from the two girls to her.

Sierra began to feel tears about to burst from her eyes.

Not only did she have to do volcanology research, she was also wanting to figure out what happened to her Uncle Max.

She sniffled and began to rub her eyes so that Darien nor her friends would see the tears.

"We're here to do research." Katherine said, speaking for Sierra.

"Yeah." Laney said, in agreement.

Darien looked at Sierra, who was now looking at him, with clear eyes.

He could see that she was crying.

"Sierra, are you okay? You look like you have been crying." Darien said as they were now beginning to walk over to where an exhibit was.

Sierra began to look off into the distance.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." She said as more tears were flowing from her eyes.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other, concerned.

"Sierra, are you sure you're okay? You can tell us what's wrong. We're here to help you." Darien said as he began to console his arm around her.

Sierra looked at him, with teary eyes.

"SIERRA!" Katherine and Laney said, concerned as they saw the tears dripping down from her blue eyes.

Sierra looked at the exhibit that they were all walking over to.

It had journal entries, encased in glass.

It had diagrams of volcanoes and the center of the earth displayed out.

Plus, the exhibit had a picture encased in glass.

Sierra gasped, in realization at who it was about.

It was about Max.

Max Anderson.

Sierra sighed and looked back at Katherine and Laney.

"Do y'all mind if I tell y'all something? Something that has been racking my mind for many years now?" She said as she looked at all three of them.

"Sure, Sierra." Darien said as he looked at her, with a reassuring smile.

"Yep." Katherine said as she smiled at her.

"Go right ahead, Sierra. You got this!" Laney said, with encouragement.

Sierra took a deep breath and began to tell about her Uncle Max.

…..

"Wow." Laney said, shocked.

"I am so sorry, Sierra." Katherine said, feeling guilty for her.

Darien looked at her, with reassurance.

"Don't worry, Sierra. I never got to know my six time great uncle either. Though, volcanology is a pretty intense subject." He said as Sierra was looking at Max's picture.

"Yeah. I can already tell it is." Sierra said, in response as they were all looking at her uncle's picture.

"Your uncle was a very nice man, I bet." Katherine said as she looked from the picture to her.

Just as Sierra was about to respond back, she began to feel a strong impulse but, this time, it was much stronger than the last one she had.

Darien looked at her.

"Sierra, are you okay?" He asked as Katherine and Laney were also looking at her.

"Yeah, Sierra. Are you sure you're okay?" Laney said as she looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Because the last time that you wasn't, you were breaking out into tears." Katherine said as she nodded in agreement with Laney.

Sierra began to feel dizzy.

As her head was spinning around, she was now falling onto the floor.

When she fell onto the floor, her head landed on the carpet and she was now falling into unconsciousness.

"SIERRA!" Katherine, Laney and Darien said together, in concern.

**(So…Sierra is acting weird. Strong impulses and now, she meets a young boy who is the sixth nephew of Lidenbrock. Sierra reveals to Darien, Katherine and Laney that she's the sixth great granddaughter of Lidenbrock. Plus, she also reveals to the group that she never got to really know Max for the kind of person that he is. Now, she's falling into consciousness. Stay tuned for chapter eight.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sierra was falling into a white, glowing portal, which led down to the underground ocean.

She fell with a loud THUD.

Max was in the tent, conversating with a young, skinny toned woman who had white hair and albino red eyes when he heard the loud THUD.

The young woman looked at him and wrapped him in a hug, to protect.

"What was that, dear?" She asked as Max was now trying to get up from the chair that he was sitting in.

Max looked at her, with reassurance.

"My niece, Sierra. You stay here. I'll be right back." He said as he let go of her and began to leave out of the tent.

Sierra had her face covered in sand when she began to hear footsteps.

She instantly got her head out of the sand and was now lying on her back.

"Sierra, are you okay? I'm so glad that you're here today." Max said as he raced over to help her get back up onto her feet.

Sierra was now rubbing her head in remedy of the bad headache that she was having.

"Huh, Uncle Max? Oh...yeah. I...I'm okay and um...so glad to see you too." She said as she looked at him, with watery, hurting and painful eyes.

Max had a concerned look on his face as he rushed Sierra into the tent.

…..

The white haired woman was reading Paleontology Weekly and Tyrannogiganto Vogue when she saw Max return with Sierra.

"Hey, Max, sweetheart. You didn't tell me that you had a niece." She said as Max was sitting Sierra down onto the chair right beside his.

Sierra looked at her before she sat down.

"Hi. I'm Sierra. Sierra Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you, um…" She began to say as she was introducing herself.

"Gigantra." The white haired woman said as she gripped onto Sierra's hand and began to shake it.

Sierra was shaking badly.

Max began to notice it.

"Um, Gigantra...Could you stop shaking her hand? I think that you're triggering her seismic activity." He said as he looked from her to Sierra, who was shaking very badly.

Gigantra looked at her.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, in an apologetic tone as she let go of Sierra's hand and Sierra fell into the chair.

Meanwhile…

"Sierra, please wake up. Please?" Laney said, concerned as she was shaking her.

Katherine was working on CPR and chest compressions.

Darien looked at the two.

"Hey. Can I um...try something out?" He asked, hesitantly as he was watching Katherine and Laney trying to revive Sierra.

Katherine and Laney stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Sure. Besides, my hands are getting all achy and sweaty." Katherine said as she was now getting up.

"Yeah. She has sweaty hands and I have tired hands. Go ahead, Darien." Laney said as she laid Sierra's body back down onto the carpet and was now getting up and letting the young boy take over.

Darien knelt down beside Sierra's body and placed two fingers on her neck.

He was hoping that he would find a pulse.

…..

Sierra landed in the chair.

She could finally relax.

As she was relaxing, she could feel a sharp pain in her neck.

She cried out in pain.

Max and Gigantra looked at her, concerned but confused.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her, worried.

Gigantra chuckled.

"She probably has to use the bathroom, sweetheart." She said as she looked up from her issue of Tyrannogiganto Vogue.

Sierra shook her head no.

"If you don't have to go to the bathroom, then what is it, Sierra?" Max said, worried about her.

Just as she was about to speak, she began to hear seismic activity and voices.

Voices that belonged to Katherine, Laney and…

_Darien._

_They must be trying to wake me up and, right now, something is preventing me from communicating to them but, what? Well… Whatever it is, I have to figure this out and fast! _Sierra said to herself as she looked back down from the sky.

Gigantra looked at Max.

"Is she okay, sweetheart? I can get rid of her easily for you, if you want me to." She said as she looked at Sierra, with predator eyes.

Max looked at Sierra, who was now beginning to cover her ears.

He had to help her.

"That won't be necessary. She's my niece and she's hurting really bad right now." Max said as he began to head over to where Sierra was.

Gigantra scoffed.

"Whatever…" She said as she rolled her vicious T-Rex shaped eyes and began to go back to her magazine.

…

After twenty minutes of trying to awaken Sierra, the three stared concerningly at her unconscious body.

"Mr. Anderson is going to be so mad at us for this." Katherine said as she looked at Laney and Darien.

Laney sniffled.

"Yep. Sierra was the best girl to be hanging out with. So full of adventure." She said as she was crying.

Katherine began to hug her, in comfort.

Darien then began to feel a heartbeat.

He looked back up at Katherine and Laney.

"Ladies?" Darien said as he heard the two girls mourning and crying.

Katherine and Laney stopped crying and looked at him.

"Yeah?" The two said together, at the same time as they were trying to get themselves back together.

Darien smiled when he felt a beating pulse, panging inside Sierra's neck.

"Sierra isn't dead. Whatever happened to her must've made her pass out. Whether it could be the heat or the state of her mind. Give her neck a feel. I'm not lying." He said as Katherine and Laney were now slowly kneeling down beside him.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other and were now placing two fingers, where Sierra's beating neck was pulsating from.

They both could feel a pulse.

They smiled.

"She's alive! She's alive! Isn't this wonderful, Laney?" Katherine said, excitedly as she began to get up.

Laney smiled and nodded her head yes.

"It is wonderful, Katherine and Darien… What should we do in the meantime? You know… Before she wakes up?" She said as she was beginning to get up.

Darien got up and was now on both of his feet.

He then began to think.

_Hmm. These girls were doing research. Though, why? Does this all have to do with Lidenbrock, my six time great uncle and Maxwell Anderson, Sierra's uncle? There's a 100% probability. But, right now, we need to get Sierra to her father, Professor Trevor Anderson. No ifs, ands or buts about it. _Darien said to himself as he looked at Sierra and then back at Katherine and Laney.

"Did Professor Anderson tell you girls where to head next after you three got done here?" Darien asked, with intrigue.

Katherine and Laney began to think.

They then remembered what Trevor had told them.

"We were supposed to be reporting back to the university. Am I correct on that, Katherine?" Laney said as she was remembering tiny fragments.

Katherine nodded her head yes.

"Correctomondo, mi mejor amiga." Katherine said as she looked at Laney and gave her a thumbs up.

Darien looked at Katherine, confused.

"What does she mean by that, Laney?" He said, remembering the foreign language that Katherine was talking in.

"She means...in translation… Correct, my best friend." Laney said, giving an explanation.

"Yep but, amiga is feminine because Laney is a female." Katherine said as she was also giving a clarification.

"Oh. Okay. Gotcha. I'm sorry if I didn't get it the first time. I grew up mainly around German people." Darien said as he looked at them.

Katherine and Laney looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Darien. It takes a while to pick up on a new language." Katherine said as she looked from him to Laney.

Laney looked at him and smiled.

"Yep. It's no biggie, dude." Laney said as she patted him on the back.

"Heh heh. Yeah…" Darien said, awkward and hesitant.

He wasn't used to being patted on the back.

Katherine and Laney looked back at Sierra.

"So, Darien… Are you coming with us to the university?" Katherine said as she looked back at him.

"Yeah. It would be so cool. Sierra would introduce you to Mr. Anderson and we would have fun." Laney said, urging it on.

Darien looked at Sierra, then at the exhibit of Max Anderson and then back at Katherine and Laney.

"As good as that sounds, ladies… I would be more than willing to come along." He said, giving his final answer.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright then…" Katherine said as she began to kneel back down to Sierra's body.

"Let's do this!" Laney said, with encouragement.

After they got the unconscious girl onto her feet, the three began to walk together out of the museum, supporting Sierra.

**(So...Sierra is unconscious and back down to her last resort. The underground beach. Though, something isn't right with this picture. A new character has appeared and is already wanting to cause trouble. Her skin is albino and scaly. Remind you on anyone who was chasing Max? Now, Sierra is trying to get back to her friends. Please stay tuned for chapter nine.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile…

Sierra was recovering, in a beach chair.

The voices were still around her but, on the bright sound, the seismic activity died down.

Gigantra was reading her magazine when she began to feel the heat getting to her.

"Phew wee...Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" She said as she was now beginning to fan herself with the magazine.

"Sweetheart, we are in a volcano, a thousand miles beneath the surface of the earth. You'd expect it to be hot down here." Max said as he watched her.

Gigantra nodded her head, in agreement and began to take calming breaths.

She was on the verge of having a really bad anger rage episode.

Sierra looked over at Max, who was enjoying his National Geographic magazine.

Max looked up from reading and saw Sierra.

"Hey, sweetie. What is it?" He asked, concerned.

Sierra had begun to twiddle her thumbs, vigorously.

"Can you um...tell me how you and… um...Gigantra… m-met?" She asked as the heat was getting to her very badly.

Max looked at Sierra, concerned and began to get something out of his beige shorts pocket.

It was a temperature dial.

The temperature read 82.5 degrees.

Max then began to feel Sierra's forehead.

It was warm and sweaty.

He then looked at Gigantra.

"Gigantra, sweetheart… I know that I'm not asking for much but, can you go and get my niece something to drink?" Max said as his eyes averted over to the woman who had her reptilian nose all up in her fashion magazine.

Gigantra looked up from the page that she was on.

"What is it you want now, Maxie? Can't you see that I'm on the verge of something very important here?!" She said, in a sassy yet annoyed voice.

Max sighed.

"I said that I wasn't asking for much but… Can you go and get my niece something to drink?" He said, repeating the statement from earlier.

Gigantra chuckled.

"So…? Why should I?" She said, scoffing and turning back towards her magazine.

Sierra looked at Max, worried.

Max then got up from his chair.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"She's the one that controls this volcano and, if she doesn't have anything liquidy in her body soon, she will die!" Max said, raising his voice and referring to Sierra.

Sierra was surprised.

This was all new to her.

Gigantra stopped looking at her magazine and looked back at Sierra.

She got up out of her chair and placed the magazine on the table.

Gigantra looked at Sierra and curtsied.

"Yes, your Majesty. I'll go get you something to drink. Please stay here and don't go anywhere." She said as Max gave her a cup.

Gigantra then began to leave the tent.

…

Katherine, Laney and Darien arrived at the university.

"So...This is where Sierra's father works at?" Darien said, quite intrigued.

"Yep." Laney said, nodding her head yes as they were walking down the hallway.

Leonard was in the lab, just about to eat lunch when he saw three people walking down the hallway, dragging Sierra's body.

He instantly got up and went out of the room.

"Hey!" Leonard called out to the group.

Katherine, Laney and Darien stopped walking and turned back towards the guy that was calling them.

"Who in the heck is that?" Laney asked as she, Katherine and Darien were in a group huddle, holding onto Sierra.

"That is Leonard, Trevor's lab assistant." Katherine said as she looked from them to Leonard.

Darien was amazed.

"Lab assistant?! This is perfect! Hi. I'm Darien Marcus Lidenbrock, sixth nephew of the famous Professor Otto Lidenbrock. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, dropping Sierra's unconscious body onto Katherine and Laney.

Katherine and Laney were now struggling to get Savannah back up.

"Lidenbrock? As in THE famous Lidenbrock who had a nephew named Axel and they went down into the Icelandic volcano and obtained the center of the earth?" Leonard said, questioning Darien.

"Yes siree. You are correct! Also, did you know that Sierra is his sixth great granddaughter to him?" Darien said as he kept rambling.

It seemed as though the two were getting along just fine.

…..

Gigantra returned back inside the tent, with a cup of ice water in her hand.

"Here you go, your Highness." She said as she gave the cup of water to Sierra, who had a cool washcloth pressed to her forehead.

Sierra took the cup with gratitude.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." She said as she looked at Gigantra.

Gigantra silently curtsied and went back to her chair.

Max looked at Sierra and smiled.

"No wonder why Trevor called you his little princess. In fact, Sierra, I believe that you will serve this volcano well." He said as he looked at her.

Sierra was amazed yet puzzled.

_Why would this volcano choose me as its guardian? Why does Max all-of-a-sudden say that I have tremendous potential of serving this volcano well? Does he know something that I don't? And the woman… Why is she being nice to me all of a sudden? She reminds me of something that I've seen before but...What? I have to get back to the surface soon and if I don't… I'm going to be stuck down here! _She said to herself as she was beginning to take this all in.

Max began to realize the concerned look on Sierra's face.

"Sierra? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I… I have to get back to the surface. My friends are worried about me, even my Dad. Could you please tell me the story of how you and her met?" Sierra said as she was beginning to freak out.

The temperature on the temperature dial was now 86.2 degrees.

Her skin was beginning to steam and her hair was beginning to feel hot.

They then began to hear seismic activity far off.

Max looked at her, shocked.

"Okay. Okay, Sierra. Calm down. I'll tell you the story, alright? Then after that, you can return to the surface. Alright?" He said as he was trying to calm Sierra down.

Her volcanic power was beginning to awaken.

Sierra sighed and began to release the steam from her skin.

It began to blow towards Gigantra.

Gigantra was now enjoying it.

Her white hair was blowing within the steam.

Sierra sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Okay, Uncle Max. Go ahead and tell the story of how you and her met." She said as she looked at Max and Gigantra.

Max sighed and began to tell the story of how he and Gigantra met.

**(Scenes are switching from Sierra's unconscious mind to the real world. Darien is just like his six time great uncle, isn't he? Also, it seems as though Sierra's volcanic powers are finally beginning to awaken. Stay tuned for chapter ten.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Darien and Leonard were talking, a set of footsteps began to be heard and when the four turned around, they see a tall and skinny man with red-brown hair and blue eyes.

His name was Alan.

Alan Kitzens.

"Mr. Kitzens, Sir! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching a lecture on Physics today?" Leonard said, with suspicion.

Usually Professor Kitzens doesn't come into the lab unless he has ideas or to talk to Trevor and today... Well…

"Well, Leonard... I was looking for…" Kitzens began to say as his gaze shifted to the boy and the three girls.

"Who are they?"

"These are my colleagues and Trevor's daughter Sierra." Leonard said as he looked at the four.

Kitzens walked over to where Katherine and Laney were holding Sierra up.

He placed two fingers on the unconscious girl's vein line.

A pulse was beating.

"You! Young boy, what's your name?" Kitzens asked as he looked at Darien.

"Darien. Darien Marcus Lidenbrock." Darien answered immediately.

"I need you to take Sierra to Trevor's classroom. Also, can you tell him that I need to talk to him after the bell rings?" Kitzens said, with that last part being sweet-talking.

Darien then looked at Katherine and Laney.

Katherine smiled and gave him a thumbs up while Laney smiled and nodded her head yes, in affirmation.

He looked back at Kitzens.

"Sure, Mr...um…" Darien began to say, wanting to know the man's name.

"Kitzens." Kitzens said, telling Darien his name.

"Alright, Mr. Kitzens! I will do just that. You can count on me, Sir!" Darien said, getting ecstatic, just like his sixth uncle Otto Lidenbrock.

Kitzens chuckled.

"Okay then, Darien. I expect you to pull through." He said as he was now heading to the other room.

After Kitzens left, Darien looked at Katherine and Laney.

"Alright, girls. Let's head to Professor Anderson's class." He said as the four were now beginning to exit the laboratory and down the hallway to Trevor's classroom.

…..

"And that's how Gigantra and I met." Max said as he was done telling the story.

Gigantra looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. I was chasing him through the volcanic dessert. My two feet couldn't catch up to him. Just as he was about to turn around, a divergent boundary began to open up and when he decided that he was going to jump, there I was just in time. I snatched him with my dinosaur teeth and rescued him from the fire of death." She said as she looked at Max and smiled, showing her sharp teeth.

"Nice. Great to know. Well, Uncle Max... This is where we depart." Sierra said as she rested against the chair.

"I know, Sierra. You are welcome down here anytime you want." Max said as he sat down beside her.

"Yep. But, Your Majesty, just remember…" Gigantra said as Sierra was about to close her eyes.

Sierra blinked them open.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Never lose side of us." Gigantra said as a white light began to appear in the sky and was about to beam down.

"What does that mean?" Sierra sleepily said, confused.

"You'll see sooner or later, my dear." Max said as Sierra's eyes began to flutter shut.

The white light beamed down and surrounded Sierra from all sides.

It went up into the clouds and now, she was beginning to return to the surface.

…

Darien, Katherine and Laney, alongside unconscious Sierra arrived at Trevor Anderson's classroom.

Darien opened the door and they began to go in.

When they got in, they saw students taking notes, yawning and not paying attention, being bored to death by yet another one of Mr. Anderson's continental drift teaching segments.

"Amazing!" Darien said, in a whisper.

Katherine and Laney had to shush him.

Otherwise, Trevor would see what they're up to.

They hid in the back of the classroom where it was so much spacious.

Katherine and Laney gently laid Sierra near a pillar.

When Sierra felt the cool air hitting her and the coolness of the pillar against the back of her head, she began to wake up.

"Mmhm... Where am I? How did I get here?" Sierra said as she was rubbing her eyes, getting rid of the sleep boogers that were on them.

"Sierra!" Katherine, Laney and Darien said, in a low whisper.

"Huh? Oh...Hey, guys. What... What happened?" Sierra said as she was beginning to get up, slowly.

"You passed out on the museum floor and the three of us decided to get you here to your father Professor Anderson." Darien said, remembering every single detail of what he witnessed.

Sierra looked around the classroom.

She saw some students looking at her and whispering to each other…

She even saw her father teaching out front.

"So, Sierra…" Laney began to say, with wonder.

"Yeah?" Sierra answered.

"Why do you pass out every so often?" Laney asked, with curiosity in her voice.

Sierra looked around, nervously and chuckling.

"Passing out? Who's passing out? Me? Please... I've never passed out a single day in my life." She said, in a hesitating and chuckling voice.

"But, Sierra...At the museum, you did…" Katherine said, remembering when they witnessed the young girl falling onto the floor, unconscious.

Sierra scoffed playfully.

"That...Pfft! I was just amazed by how the museum reflected on my scientific discoveries!" She said as she had her hands on her hips.

"Your scientific discoveries?" Laney asked, confused.

"Don't ask." Katherine said as she looked at Sierra, confused.

They were worried for her.

The bell began to ring when Trevor stopped on the word 'Pangaea'.

"Okay, class. I will be handing you back your midterms on Tuesday. You are dismissed." He said as the lights automatically came back on and the students were now packing their stuff and leaving.

Sierra and her friends carefully made their way down the steps.

Trevor looked up from the clutter of midterm papers on his desk and saw Sierra.

He met up with her.

"Hey, sweet pea." Trevor said, in greeting as he began to hug her.

"Hi, Dad. I'm so happy to see you." Sierra said as she was hugging him.

He looked at Katherine, Laney and the new addition to the group.

Darien.

"Me too. So, sweet pea, who is your new friend?" Trevor said, quite curious.

Sierra looked at Darien.

"This is…" She began to say as the young boy interrupted her with holding a hand out to her father.

"Darien. Darien Marcus Lidenbrock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Anderson." Darien said as he was introducing himself and shaking hands with Trevor, vigorously.

Trevor chuckled, quite intrigued by the young boy's eagerness and excitement.

"Please call me Trevor, Darien. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He said, with gratitude as the two shook hands.

Trevor then looked at Katherine and Laney, who were over by the door, talking.

Sierra gulped nervously.

She began to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you okay, sweet pea? What's wrong?" Trevor asked, concerned.

Just as Sierra was about to speak, she began to feel acid in her throat and, on top of that, she was feeling little tremors.

She looked at her skin and saw something orange-red bubbling out from one of her skin pores.

"Daddy, I... I'm not okay. I... I don't feel good. I feel sick to my stomach. Can I... Can I go to the restroom before we leave, Daddy? Please?" Sierra said as she looked at him, concerned about her health.

Trevor nodded his head yes.

Sierra urgently ran to the door, opened it and ran out.

After she left, Trevor looked at the three.

"Has she been experiencing anything weird today? I did find some rocks in the bathroom this morning. Igneous rocks, to be exact." He asked, wanting to know.

Trevor was very concerned about Sierra and he promised Layla that he would take care of her.

Katherine, Laney and Darien began to think back to this morning, at the museum.

All three of them had witnessed Sierra making a scene, crying and grieving…

Plus, on top of that, she feinted.

"Well…" Katherine began to say as she looked at Laney.

"You see, Sir…" Laney began to say as she looked at Darien.

"Sierra... She was grieving today. About an uncle of hers who was lost in the world of volcanology. Plus, on top of it all, Trevor... She…" Darien said as he now looked at Katherine and Laney.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other, concerned.

"She what? She what?! My daughter did what, Darien?!" Trevor yelled, wanting to know the next part.

He was worried that Sierra had done something horribly wrong.

Just as Darien was about to continue to tell Trevor what he had witnessed (scratch that…)...they had witnessed, the door opened and Trevor saw Leonard.

"Hey, Leonard…" He said, rather sheepishly as Darien was trying to regather his thoughts again.

"Hey, man. You're not going to be happy." Leonard said as he looked at Trevor, who was also keeping an eye on Sierra's friends.

"Why? What's going on, Leonard? Is it something that I need to be worried about besides my daughter?" Trevor said as his heart was beginning to beat rapidly.

Leonard sighed.

"It's Kitzens…" He said as he looked at Darien, who nodded his head yes, in agreement.

Trevor sighed and then looked at the three.

"Come with me to the lab and help me check on Sierra." He said, urgently and calmly.

Katherine, Laney and Darien all nodded their heads yes and were now beginning to follow Trevor and Leonard out of the classroom.

As they were walking down the hallway, Trevor sighed.

He REALLY needed to talk to Sierra about everything.

**(So... Sierra is just now beginning to wake up from another vision. As she's waking up, things are beginning to come out of hiding. Trevor knows that now, Sierra needs him more than ever. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys.**

**Sorry for the late update of Between Boundaries. My mind has been elsewhere, on the other side of the genetic spectrum.**

**Anyways…**

**A lot has happened since I stopped on chapter ten.**

**Enjoy :3**

…..

Sierra ran into the bathroom as fast as she could.

This was getting out of hand.

Sierra went into a bathroom stall and began to throw up.

The heat was getting to her, like a fire blanket with intense heat.

After she got done, she was about to flush when she noticed the lava that she threw up begin to harden up.

_This is not good! This is not good at all! What is Dad going to think of this? __***Gasps***__... What will my friends think of this? I... I wish I had brung the net and paper towels with me…__***sighs sadly***__... _Sierra said to herself as she was looking around the bathroom for some paper towels and something to get the hardened lava up with.

Meanwhile…

Trevor, Leonard and Darien met up where Alan Kitzens were waiting for them, in Max's old laboratory.

Kitzens looked at Darien.

"What do you think, young man? Think you could help me turn this into something that'll fit me and my interests?" He said as Darien was looking around.

Trevor and Leonard both looked at the young boy.

"Think of Sierra and how she would feel…" Trevor said, in a low whisper to where the young boy could hear him.

He was tired of Kitzens pushing people around, including Leonard.

Darien nodded his head yes silently.

_Professor Anderson's right! I have to think about how Sierra feels...Oh Sierra... We'll help you. Don't worry. _He said to himself as he looked at Kitzens.

"I wish I could help you, Sir Kitzens but, my loyalty belongs to Trevor and his daughter Sierra." Darien said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Kitzens.

Kitzens gasped.

"Trevor, you played me!" He said, with vengeance.

Trevor smirked.

"I never played you but you played yourself and I also know why you brung me here for." He said, with a clever look on his face.

Kitzens smirked.

"The university wants to pull the plug on your brother's lab. We're folding it into my new Geochemistry Institute expansion. It's going to give us the storage space we need." He said, smiling and savoring his triumph.

Trevor blinked.

_**How could they turn Max's lab into Kitzen's closet?!**_

"Isn't the, um, Dean supposed to give me this kind of information?" Trevor stammered.

"That's the other thing I'm here to tell you." Kitzens said, his smile widening as he paused dramatically.

"Dean Kitzens...The trustees announced it Thursday." Trevor said, looking around the lab, noting the placement of the windows and electrical outlets.

He shuddered.

_What could he do…?_

"Now, you know, my friend, if this was a dean's-office-only decision, I'd let you do your little experiments forever and a day. But science... It's kind of a business and…" Kitzens said, looking at Trevor.

Trevor then looked at Darien, in search of an answer.

"You need to keep fighting, Trevor. Don't let him get to you." Darien said, in encouragement.

Trevor looked at the young boy and smiled.

_Darien's right! I can't give up. *Sighs worriedly*... What's taking Sierra so long? I don't want her finding out that I'm about to lose Max's life's work. What should I do? Should I give in or should I go find Sierra? I should go find Sierra and check on her. She's my main priority right now! _He said to himself as he listened to Kitzens and Darien ranting.

Trevor chuckled.

He looked over at the door.

_Hold on, Sierra. I'm coming…_

…

Sierra flushed the toilet and grabbed the bundle of toilet paper that had the rocks in it.

She went out of the stall and walked over to the mirror.

When Sierra looked up at the mirror, she could see herself but...In a different way.

Her hair was now pink-orange red.

Sierra's clothes turned to a dark volcanic ash dress that had the picture of her volcano on it.

Her hair was burning as small glints of lava and magma were now dripping down from her hair.

Sierra's eyes were not blue anymore.

They were now orange-red and orange-black.

In her mirror reflection, she could see orange-yellow glowing veins of magma running through herself.

Sierra looked at her fingernails and saw that they were turning volcanic gold.

She could feel searing pain going through her head.

"Dad? D-D-Daddy? Is...Is that you? I-I'm in h-here!" Sierra said as she began to talk, causing the whole bathroom to shake.

….

As Katherine and Laney were looking for Sierra, they began to feel small vibrations.

"What is it, Katie?" Laney asked as the two came to a complete halt.

Katherine placed her hand on the floor.

She could feel her hand vibrate.

"Seismic activity and it's close. Really close." Katherine said as she got up off of the floor.

Laney began to feel it shake her.

"But... Where is it coming from?" She said, looking around the area that they were in.

As they continued walking, they could feel heat and it was coming from…

The women's bathroom.

"It's coming from in here." Katherine answered as she placed her hand on the floor again.

"But...But...But…" Laney began to say, concerned as she saw some steam coming from underneath the door.

Katherine looked at her.

"But what, Laney?" She immediately answered, looking at her.

"Sierra's in there…" Laney said, concerned.

**(So...The transformation is beginning to happen and Sierra is getting hotter and hotter. On the other hand, we have Darien helping Trevor calm down so that he and Alan Kitzens don't get into a fight. Katherine and Laney are on their way to find Sierra. Stay tuned for chapter twelve!)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Max and Gigantra were watching the visual from the sky.

Gigantra was chuckling.

"She's off to a great start, Maxie. Pretty soon, she'll melt everything and anything in her path!" She said, placing an arm around Max.

Max looked at what was going on with Sierra.

He sighed.

_What have I done…?_

………………………….

Katherine and Laney were standing outside the bathroom, watching helplessly as the steam was getting thicker and thicker.

Katherine placed her hand on the bathroom door.

A loud cry in pain escaped from her pursed lips.

"Katherine!" Laney said, concerned as she now was beginning to examine the young girl's hand.

Katherine's palm was turning pink-red from the heat (correction…)... Searing heat.

Laney looked at her, concerned.

"Don't worry, Katherine. I'm going to find you and Sierra some help." She said, looking at the young girl who had a ring burn on her palm.

_Trevor and Darien... Wherever you two are, please hurry…_

……………………….

Darien and Kitzens were really getting into it.

Just as the young boy was trying to fight off the older man, Kitzens shoved him.

When Kitzens shoved Darien, Trevor caught the young boy just in time before he hit the floor.

"Thank you, Trevor." Darien said, looking up at his rescuer as he was trying to get onto his feet.

Trevor began to help the young boy.

"Don't mention it, Darien. We always stick together." He said, with a smile as the young boy was now standing on his own.

The two looked at Kitzens, who was standing there, with his arms crossed.

"Well, Trevor... Do you still want to prove your point about why you think I should keep your little lab open?" He said, looking at Trevor and Darien both.

But mainly Trevor…

Just before Trevor had the chance to speak, Darien sniffed the air.

_Volcanic ash! But, where's it coming from? What if it's Sierra?! I have to get to Sierra and fast! _He said to himself as his breathing began to speed up.

Trevor looked at him, concerned.

"Hey, Darien. What is it that you smell?" He asked, intrigued but concerned.

Sierra hadn't returned from the bathroom and it's been over fifteen minutes since she left to go.

Darien turned from the smell to look at Trevor.

"It's volcanic ash and it's coming from the bathroom." He said, urgently.

Trevor looked in the direction that Darien smelled the volcanic smoke and ash from.

_Darien's right! We need to go rescue Sierra. *Sighs*... I hate leaving her by herself. It makes me feel like a horrible parent. What if something really bad happened to her? I wouldn't know what I'd do. Now is the time to go check on Sierra. I'm not going to argue with Kitzens anymore. Sierra is the most important! _He said to himself as he now felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

"Trevor? Trevor, we need to go now! Sierra's in trouble!" The young boy's voice rang out.

Trevor gasped and looked at Darien.

"Thank you for reminding me, Darien." He said as Darien now began to move towards the door.

Then, he moved towards Kitzens, now keeping a hold of his collar.

"First of all, there are no little experiments going on here…" Trevor said, beginning to speak.

Kitzens chuckled.

"What about your daughter, Trevor?" He said, remembering what Darien was talking about earlier.

Trevor growled at Kitzens.

He didn't have time for the man's nonsense.

Trevor had to go rescue his daughter Sierra.

"What do you mean when you mentioned my daughter, Kitzens?" He said, with a fierce and fiesty look on his face.

"You see, Trevor... Darien is finding everything about your daughter Sierra." Kitzens said, looking him in the eyes.

"What did Darien find out about Sierra?" Trevor asked, wanting to know.

He had to hurry.

"Well, from what I've heard, he just found out that your daughter is a volcanic experiment, made by someone else." Kitzens replied immediately.

Trevor sighed and began to let go of his collar.

"Listen, Kitzens I don't have time to ask questions about my daughter that aren't true. I have to go rescue her…" He said as he began to head towards the door.

Just as Trevor was about to head out, he turned to look at Leonard, who was watching the computer screens.

"Leonard, I need you to do something for me while I'm gone." Trevor said, immediate and urgent.

Leonard looked up.

"Yes, Trevor?" He immediately answered.

"I need you to keep an eye on the screens. If there's a sudden change, you know to call me." Trevor said, urgently.

Leonard nodded his head yes and went to work after Trevor left.

**(So...The volcanic side of Sierra is finally beginning to show. Katherine and Laney are wanting to help her but don't know how. Yet... Darien and Kitzens are getting into it. Trevor is taking charge and now, they're on their way to rescue Sierra. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen!)**


	13. Chapter 13

The air began to turn black around Sierra in the bathroom.

As she was laying there on the cold floor, in the darkness of her mind, something was beginning to stir.

An orange-red orange-yellow magma lady with glowing magma hair and everything else began to show out of the shadows.

The magma lady walked (correction)...floated over to where Sierra was.

Sierra began to groan as she was now getting up.

As she was rubbing her tired and weak eyes, something came up from behind her and grabbed her arm.

Sierra gasped in horror as she felt really hot, searing fingers touch her.

She could see how the magma lady was helping her onto her feet.

"Who...Who are you?" Were the words that could escape from her mouth, which was beginning to steam.

The magma lady looked at her, with glowing orange-vanilla eyes.

"You may not remember me but, I'm the one that guarded Mt. Sneffels a long time ago." She said, looking Sierra in her eyes.

Sierra was confused at what was going on.

Why was this magma lady peering deep into her soul? Was she wanting to find out something about Sierra?

Well, whatever it was that she was wanting to know, it was going to have to wait…

Trevor and Darien were running as fast as they could, listening for the sound of Sierra's voice.

When the two turned the corner, they could see two girls standing outside a steaming bathroom.

"Katherine? Laney? What's going on? Are you two okay?" Trevor asked, concerned as Darien began to help the both of them up.

Katherine and Laney looked at each other, concerned.

"It's okay, Katie. You can tell Trevor what happened between you and Sierra." Laney said, with reassurance in her voice.

Darien nodded his head yes silently, in agreement to Laney's statement.

Trevor looked at the three, confused.

"What's going on?" He asked, still baffled.

Katherine sighed.

"Mr. Anderson, I don't want you to be mad at your daughter…" The young girl began to say as she was looking between him and the bathroom door.

Trevor chuckled.

"Oh, Katie...Why would I be mad at Sierra? She wouldn't hurt a fly." He said, with that last line in sarcasm.

Just before Katherine was about to speak again, they could feel vibrations.

Each vibration was strong and getting stronger by the minute.

Trevor was trying to maintain his balance, alongside Darien and as they were holding onto each other, a device began to beep, simultaneously.

Trevor took the device out of his beige pants pocket and when he opened it up, he couldn't believe what the numbers read out.

90.5 pounds of pressure per square inch and categorized as a category 2 earthquake.

He then looked at Katherine, Laney and Darien.

There was something definitely wrong with this picture.

There was something that the three children weren't telling him and whatever it was had to do with his daughter.

"One of you isn't telling me something. WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Trevor said, freaking out.

Katherine sighed.

"There's smoke and volcanic ash coming from inside the bathroom. The temperature is really heating up and as I was about to open the door, the door burned me, causing this ring burn to appear on my palm." She said, explaining the situation.

Laney and Darien nodded their heads yes, in agreement and understanding.

"But, Trevor... Sierra hasn't made it out yet. Do you think that she's the one causing the volcanic ash and smoke?" Darien said, concerned but scientific as well.

He was wanting to try one of his theories out.

Trevor began to think.

_Could Kitzens be right about Darien finding out what Sierra is?_ **_*Sighs*._**.. _Darien is a bright kid, just like Sierra. Though, what's up between the two of them? Could they be related? Could I be right about what I witnessed this morning with Sierra?_ **_*Sighs, concerned*_**..._I hope she's_ _okay._ He said to himself as a young girl tugged him gently on his arm.

It was Laney.

Trevor knew exactly what he had to do.

He then turned towards Darien.

Trevor placed his trembling hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Darien turned towards him.

"What is it, Trevor?" He responded, urgently and concerned.

Trevor then turned to look at Laney.

"I need you to take this young lady with you down to the lab. Leonard will be there to help patch the ring burn on Katherine's palm." He said, pointing Darien in the direction of the young girl that had glasses on.

Darien looked at Katherine and smiled.

Katherine smiled back and was now beginning to follow the gentleman down to the lab.

After Katherine and Darien left, Trevor looked at Laney.

"How long has Sierra been in the bathroom?" He asked her, concerned.

Trevor was worried about Sierra, the one that he loves very much.

Laney looked away from Trevor and looked at the bathroom door.

"She's been in the bathroom for more than an hour, Trevor. I'm really worried about her." She said, with worry and concern growing in her voice.

Trevor looked at the young girl and placed his arm around her.

He sighed.

"Me too, Laney. Me too…"

**(So... Sierra is now meeting her volcanic side. A magma being, claiming that she used to be the volcanic guardian of My. Sneffels. Everyone is really concerned about her, including her father Trevor. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen and Happy Holidays!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Heat was rising and the little tremors around the bathroom were getting bigger and bigger.

The magma lady was taking control of Sierra.

"Come on, Sierra. You can do it. Melt your way through the door." She encouraged the young girl to do.

Sierra looked at the door, with uncertainty.

"Are you sure it's okay to melt through the door?" She asked, hesitantly.

Sierra was just wanting to make sure that it was okay to show off her volcanic powers.

"Of course it's safe, Sierra. You have been blessed with these volcanic powers for a very special reason. To protect the Earth and all of the volcanoes and volcanic beings." The magma lady said as she began to go behind Sierra.

Sierra took a breather and sighed.

"Let's do this." She said, giving in as she spread her arms and legs.

The magma lady began to infuse herself with Sierra again.

Trevor and Darien were waiting outside the door when, all of a sudden, they began to hear loud bubbling sounds.

Darien looked at Trevor.

"What do you think it could be?" He asked, wondering.

Trevor looked at the door, intently.

"From the sound of it, it could be...No...wait... That's impossible…" He said, thinking out loud.

Darien looked at him, concerned.

"What's impossible, Trevor?" He asked as he was twiddling his thumbs, nervously.

Darien was really worried about Sierra.

Trevor sighed and looked back at him.

"You see, Darien... Sierra... She's going through some changes." He began to say as his attention averted back to the bathroom door.

Darien looked at him, confused but yet still concerned.

"What kind of changes, Trevor?" He asked, wanting to be specific.

Trevor looked from the bathroom door to the young boy.

He had to tell Darien the scientific truth about Sierra.

Just as Trevor was about to tell Darien, something began to happen to the bathroom door.

Something was coming out from underneath it.

Darien and Trevor looked at the blob of…

"MAGMA?!" Both of them said, at the same time.

The blob of magma was red-orange on top and orange-yellow on bottom.

Darien took out a temperature gauge and pointed it at the blob.

The temperature was fluctuating between 96 and 676 degrees.

Trevor looked at the gauge, astounded.

"The top of the blob is hot and the bottom of it is really hot." He said, in observation.

Darien nodded his head yes, in agreement.

Just as they were kneeling down, the blob of magma began to change form.

The blob shape shifted into a human and all of the magma's features began to return to normal human skin.

After the rest of the features formed, the face began to return to normal.

Trevor and Darien were shocked when they saw what appeared in front of them.

"SIERRA!"

**(So... Sierra is now changing back to her human form. Though, that magma lady was controlling her, wasn't she? Plus, with great power comes great responsibility. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Once the magma went back into her body, Sierra now stood in front of two shocked men.

She could see the fear in their eyes.

Sierra then looked down at her hands.

She could see the magma illuminating through her transparent veins.

Darien was the first one to break free from shock.

He slowly walked up to Sierra.

Sierra looked at Darien, scared and concerned.

"D-Darien?" Was all that could manage to escape from her mouth.

Darien looked at Sierra and began to examine her.

He could see Sierra's bioluminescent magma veins.

"Sierra, you're... You're a living volcano!" Darien said, astounded yet intrigued.

When Darien said that, Trevor blinked his eyes twice and walked over to his daughter.

Sierra looked at him before she looked away.

She was afraid that Trevor wasn't going to accept her now for what she is.

"Hey, sweet pea. It's nice to see you again. Are you okay? Do you know who I am?" Trevor said, looking at her with his sincere blue eyes.

Sierra looked at him and just as she was about to talk to Trevor, her volcanic side came out.

"Do you really know who he is to you? We don't really need him. He'll betray you, just like he did for Max." Magmalade said, in a low whisper.

Sierra glared at her.

"You don't know how sweet of a father he really is." She said, in argument.

"Really now?" Magmalade said, with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and he's ready to know what I am." Sierra said, with confidence in her voice.

Magmalade sighed.

"Alright, Sierra...You win but, don't say I warned you when you start to lose control. Do I make myself clear?" She said as her eyes revealed a vision of hell, a new volcanic kingdom.

Sierra chuckled.

"Yes." She said, being serious.

Magmalade chuckled and infused herself back with the young girl.

After Magmalade disappeared, Sierra saw Darien and Trevor looking at her.

"You...You had some sort of…" Darien began to say, shocked.

"Magma creature! This is amazing, sweet pea." Trevor said, looking into Sierra's eyes.

Sierra smiled, nervously.

She loved how he was very accepting for who she was but Darien, on the other hand had no idea what to say or think right now.

Darien looked at Sierra, concerned.

"Sierra, this is incredible. My great uncle Lidenbrock has never thought about this new concept but, he has figured out a way to travel underground and find a secret passage that leads to…" He began to ramble on until he saw Magmalade appear beside Sierra.

Magmalade looked at Sierra.

_What could he be talking about? A secret passage? Travel underground? To where? This could help Sierra figure out who I am and where I exactly came from. Plus, it'll help her figure out where her Uncle Max disappeared to. Besides, Trevor has been keeping secrets from Sierra and I'm going to find out what they are! *Chuckling*... THIS IS PERFECT! _She said to herself before disappearing again.

"What do you mean, Darien? A secret passage that leads to...Where?" Sierra said, curious but intrigued.

Just before Darien could speak, Trevor grabbed Sierra by the hand.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sierra said, shocked and worried.

"You see, sweet pea... Secrets shouldn't be kept from your family or your friends, especially when it comes to you…" Trevor began to say, looking at Sierra sincerely in her eyes.

Sierra looked at Trevor, with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, Dad?" She asked, interrogatively.

Trevor sighed.

Should he tell Sierra that they've been down to the center of the earth before, knowing that she was with Layla that day, on her birthday July 2nd?

Trevor then looked at Darien.

"Did I give out too much information, Trevor?" Darien asked as his gaze met Trevor's.

Trevor looked at Darien and then at Sierra.

"You haven't given her too much information, Darien. It's just that something is happening to Sierra and I need to figure out what it is and fast!" He said, with reassurance and panic.

Darien looked at Sierra, concerned.

He then placed his hand on her warm and soft right cheek.

Sierra looked into his eyes and placed her warm hand on his soft left cheek.

"Don't worry, Sierra. We'll figure out what's going on with you. Trust Trevor for me. He knows what he's doing. He wants what's best for you, like I do." Darien said, looking into the young girl's eyes.

Sierra smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

"Darien, I can already assure you that this whole secret passage thing could be the real deal. I want to try it! Traveling down a secret passage that leads to who knows what but, I'm up for it! It could help me figure out what I am and who set it up!" Sierra said, excitedly, rambling about the young boy's idea.

Darien smiled at her and then looked at Trevor.

Trevor looked at him and winked, whispering 'thank you'.

Darien nodded and then looked at his watch.

It was 5:01 PM.

"I have to go. I was supposed to be taking Katherine and Laney home. I'll see you sometime tomorrow, Sierra...If that's okay with Trevor." He said as Sierra now looked at Trevor.

"Sure. That's fine, Darien. What time?" Trevor answered, looking at him.

Darien began to think.

"Hmm...How about noon?" He said, in wonder to Trevor's question.

Trevor smiled.

"Sure. Noon sounds fine to me. How about you, Sierra? How does noon sound to you?" He said, now looking at Sierra.

Sierra looked at Darien.

"Noon sounds alright to me." She said, smiling at him.

Darien smiled back.

"See you both tomorrow." He said as he now began to walk away.

After Darien was gone, Trevor looked back at Sierra.

"Come on, sweet pea. We've got a lot of preparation and work to be done." He said as he held his hand out to her.

Sierra held his hand and now, the two began to walk down the hallway.

As they were walking down the hallway, Magmalade appeared right beside Sierra.

Her eyes were glowing orange-red.

She had an evil grin on her face.

_The plan of going to the center of the earth is working! Soon, Sierra will figure out how much of a destructive volcano she can be! Nobody'll tell her what to do and nobody... I MEAN NOBODY will stop her! HA HA HA HA HA! _Magmalade said to herself as she now began to disappear.

**(So... Darien talked to Trevor about going down to the center of the planet. Trevor thinks that it's going to be a great opportunity for Sierra to learn about what a volcano is and how it works. Magmalade, on the other hand thinks it's a great opportunity for Sierra to finally realize what she is and how to unleash her powers. Stay tuned for the final chapter and a sneak peek of Book 2.)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was a 30 minute ride from the university to home, on bicycles.

A lot was on Sierra's mind as the two were peddling.

Where's the center of the earth located? How is traveling underground possible? How is it going to help me figure out where my powers originated from? Well... I hope this works because right now, I feel like I might be the only one with volcanic powers… She said to herself as she was peddling as hard as she could, trying to keep up with Trevor.

As Trevor was peddling, a lot of information was beginning to process through his mind.

Sierra…*sighs*...So you're some sort of volcanic being and yet, you have kept this from me? Sweet pea, you should have told me this earlier. How were you able to produce magma? How were you able to change shape and form? How were you able to produce rocks? You should tell me these things so that I can help you. You know that I'm a volcanologist, sweet pea. I can help you. *Sighs* I should talk to her about this when we get home… He said to himself as Sierra caught up to him and we're about to turn the corner.

When they got home, they parked their bicycles outside and went into the house.

Sierra walked into the living room while Trevor placed the change from his pants pocket into one of the five jars of coins.

It was amazing how those coins piled up over the years.

After he placed the change into a coin jar, he walked into the living room...where he saw Sierra, looking down at the floor.

Sierra sighed sadly.

She had a bad feeling that Trevor was going to be mad at her for keeping secrets from him.

Trevor sat down beside her.

"Sweet pea…" He began to say, getting her attention.

Sierra looked at him.

"Yeah, Dad?" She responded, groggily.

Trevor sighed.

"Sweet pea, you know that you can always tell me something... Right?" He said, with sincerity in his eyes.

Sierra looked at him but only nodded her head yes, silently.

Here it comes. He's going to yell at me… She said to herself, trying to match the eye look of sincerity.

"Then...why are you hiding all of these secrets from me? Suchlike...the igneous rock I found in the bathroom and showed my students…" Trevor said, interrogating her.

Sierra sighed.

_What's going to happen if I tell Trevor that I have spiritually found a way to contact Uncle Max? I'm scared that Uncle Max's going to come after me! Whoa...Calm down! You don't need to think like that! You need to stop hiding secrets from him. He has a right to know what's going on with you, Sierra! You can't be keeping these secrets from him forever! You know... I think you're right for once, Magmalade! I don't need to be scared of him! Thanks, Magmalade! You're welcome, Sierra! Now go and tell him! I WILL!_ She said to herself as she and Magmalade were having a mind conversation.

Trevor sat there, with his arms crossed.

"Ahem???" He said, trying to get Sierra's attention.

Sierra blinked her eyes twice and looked at Trevor.

"What did you say, Dad?" She said.

"Why are you hiding all of these secrets from me?" Trevor asked.

Sierra sighed.

This was it…

The moment of truth…

"Dad, I don't want you to be mad at me but I've... I've been in contact with Uncle Max…" Sierra said, beginning to spill.

When Sierra said Max's name, Trevor placed his hand in hers.

He knew that Max was dead. Hannah was the one who found him and both Trevor and Hannah had to bury him.

Trevor knew how Sierra felt, just like Sean when he found out that his father was dead.

He looked at Sierra, in sympathy.

"Sweet pea, I need you to tell me how you got in contact with him." Trevor said, grasping onto Sierra's hand.

He knew that she was about to cry.

"Max was the one that made me pass out and whenever I pass out, my mind slips between two worlds. Here and the center of the earth." Sierra began to explain.

Trevor nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"We would meet on the beach near the underground ocean. Max would take me to a tent where this white albino woman would be waiting for us." Sierra continued, not leaving out a single detail.

Trevor then remembered who Sierra was talking about.

"You mean the white albino gigantosaurus that was chasing me and Sean through the dinosaur graveyard?" He said, reminiscing when he, Hannah and Sean traveled down to the center of the earth and found a way out.

Sierra looked at him, with a crazy look on her face.

"WHAT?!" She said, rather confused but shocked.

Trevor whistled and looked away for a little bit.

"Nothing." He said, sheepishly.

Sierra nodded.

"But other than that... Could you tell me about the igneous rock that was in the bathroom this morning when I was in there, getting ready to go to the university?" Trevor asked, getting back on track with this volcanic investigation.

Sierra blushed in embarrassment.

"Well... You see, Dad...The truth is... I... I'm a volcano sister." She said, revealing what she was.

She wasn't ashamed.

She was proud.

Now, she could defend the world from mass destruction.

Trevor now realized the symptoms that Sierra was experiencing.

First, the high temperatures. Second, the igneous rocks... and now, the magma lady.

"You're... You're not afraid of me?" Sierra said, looking at him.

Trevor smiled.

"No. Of course not, sweet pea. I would never be afraid of you. This would be a huge breakthrough for the scientific community! I'm so glad that you have these volcanic powers. Now, we're going to have to figure out if there's more of you and where your powers came from. Are you okay with this, sweet pea?" He said, excitedly.

Sierra began to think.

_So... Now, he's wanting to do this, Sierra? Well...Yeah. I told him everything. You WHAT?! I had to._ _Why? I was sick and tired of Uncle Max holding me back! Figures. Do you know what he's going to do_ _when he finds out that you told Trevor? I do not want to know. He hasn't found me yet. True…_ She said to herself as she and Magmalade were in another conversation.

Sweet pea…

Trevor's voice brought Sierra back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, Dad? I was just mumbling to myself. What did you want?" Sierra said, looking at him.

"What do you say, sweet pea? Are you ready to go on this volcanic adventure with me?" Trevor said, holding his hand out for Sierra to shake.

Sierra looked at him, with a smirk on her face.

"Are you saying that we're going to be going to the center of the earth? I still want to figure out what happened to Uncle Max." She said, intrigued.

"Of course, sweet pea." He said, with a smile.

Sierra smiled back.

"You got yourself a deal." She said, now beginning to shake his hand.

The truce and the deal has now been forged.

Sierra sighed.

She was in for a wild ride.

**(So... Sierra has now confessed to her father about everything. How she got in contact with Max...How her volcanic powers are slowly progressing and now, Trevor is fully 100% supporting the idea of going down to the center of the earth. Anyways...Stay tuned for a sneak peek of Book 2.)**


	17. Sneak Peek: Going Under ch1

**Author's Note:****Hey guys.****Here's a sneak peek of the next adventure…****Going Under.****Enjoy :3**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Journey To The Center Of The Earth. It belongs to New Line Cinema and Walden Media but I do own my OCs._**

Chapter One: Sean

**5:45** **PM**

Sierra was asleep on the couch, magma illuminating through her veins.

Trevor was looking at the picture of him, Layla and 5 year old Sierra.

He couldn't believe how much the young girl has grown.

Trevor knew that he wasn't going to lose his little girl to some volcanic conspiracy.

As he was watching Sierra sleep, he could see a red blinking light that was constantly blinking on and off.

Trevor saw the number 4 being displayed in the message number circle.

4 new messages. Huh... I wonder who they're from… He said to himself as he pressed the receive button.

Just when he did that, the speaker made a loud beeping sound and after it made the beeping sound for about two and a half minutes, a voice came over.

"Trevor, it's me Elizabeth. We are on I-95 and we're heading your way. Sean, say hi to your cousin Sierra." Elizabeth said as she was driving.

"Hi, Sierra. Just wanted to let you know that we are on our way. I can't wait to see you." Sean said, excitedly.

Trevor smiled.

He couldn't believe how much the young boy was growing up.

The first time they went on an adventure to the center of the earth, Sean was a little bit stubborn until he met Hannah.

When he found out that his Dad died, he turned to Trevor for help.

Trevor hugged Sean and protected him.

At the end of the journey, Trevor realized that Sean was turning out to be just like Max.

Trevor now turned to look at the calendar and saw on today's date June 19 the word circled in red permanent marker…

**_SEAN._**

**(So...A nice ending to book one of my Journey To The Center Of The Earth saga. All will be revealed in Going Under! Stay tuned!)**


End file.
